Going The Distance
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Daphne becomes a rape victim, can Olivia save the redhead from her despair?


Olivia Benson/Daphne Blake

Chapter 1

Twenty-four year-old college Senior Lena Izuna has just won the National College Championship in Kendo for NYU, Lena had learned everything she knew about Kendo from her Mom, Gail before she died of an aparent drug overdose when Lena was fifteen.

Lena then went to live with her Father, Kogiro, her new Stepmother, Ryoko, and her Step-Sister, Midoriko. Now, the family has just moved back to New York.

Though she had failed to notice, Lena's younger Step-sister, Midoriko had become insanely jealous of Lena's superior kendo skills and her popularity in school. Midoriko also hates all the attention her Mother, Ryoko showers Lena with.

Lena carries her championship trophy to her car, when a hooded figure lunged at Lena from the shadows, armed with a sledgehammer.

The attacker totally blindsides Lena, striking the ebony coed in the side of the head.

Lena's vision blurred, she struggled to stand. Blood poured down the side of her face.

The next sensation Lena felt was a sharp pain in her ribs, over and over Lena felt herself being kicked as blood oozed out of her mouth. Then she felt her shorts and underwear being and something long and moist pushed inside her.

Lena quickly realized that she was being raped, tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to block out the pain.

Once the attacker had finished, they raised the sledgehammer, intent on striking a fatal blow, but a set of approaching headlights stopped them.

The attacker casts one final glance at Lena before fleeing into the night.

NYPD Special Victims Detective Olivia Benson was beyond tired, having just finished working an eighteen hour shift. Liv was finishing her final DD5 before she would hopefully go home and sleep for a week straight (presumably).

The brunette's plans were ruined however as Don Cragen, her Captain came out of his office.

"Olivia, a woman was raped and beaten with a sledgehammer, she's at Mercy. Get over there and interview her." he said.

"Alone?" Olivia asked, Cragen nodded. "You'll be working solo for the next few months Detective, hope you enjoy yourself."

Olivia walked into Lena's hospital room, the nurse smiled at Olivia before leaving. "Hello Ms. Izuna, I'm Detective Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit. I'll be working your case, now then what if anything do you remember about the attack?"

"Well... I had just finished my kendo tournament and was leaving the venue, I had almost gotten to my car when suddenly I was hit over the head from behind." Lena explained.

"What did it feel like, Lena?" "A sledgehammer, when I came to I was lying on my stomach and he...I mean someone was inside me." Lena sobbed. Seeing this young and beautiful woman in the state she was in broke Liv's heart. She wished that she could take away all of Lena's pain.

"Do you have any enemies, Lena?" Olivia asked the ebony woman, before she could answer, a trio of Japanese people, two women and one man came into the room.

"Lena! What happened to you!?" the older woman asked in a panicked voice.

"O-Okasan, I w-was beaten and..." she said trailing off before looking over to Olivia for help.

"Miss, who is this young lady to you?"

"My Step-daughter, my name is Ryoko Izuna, and you are?"

"Detective Olivia Benson, Manhattan Special Victims Unit, I am sorry to tell you this but your Step-daughter was beaten with a sledgehammer and raped."

A look of horror flashed across Ryoko's face, Lena dropped her gaze in shame for a minute.

"You shouldn't feel bad or ashamed, Miss Izuna, you survived and that's all that matters." Olivia said before giving the younger woman a heartfelt and reassuring smile.

Elsewhere, Daphne Blake and the rest of the Mystery Inc. gang had just solved another case, though it came at an extremely high cost, Shaggy's right arm and left leg were badly broken, Fred's right wrist was sprained, and Velma was kidnapped and tortured for four days by the criminals, Fred and Velma are beyond angry at Daphne for everything that had happened to them.

Fred, Velma, and Shaggy dump Daphne out at a five-star hotel.


End file.
